Elsa Rousseau
Elsa Rousseau is the head maiden to the Falco domain, being taken in and adopted at a very young age. Her father was a large dragon known only by the name Lugania, the supposed embodiment of life and energy. Her mother was killed in a war against Italy's rival at the time, Greece, her soul finding its way to Lugania, where Elsa was born from seemingly nothing. She was deemed to have great potential by Dominic Falco, the head of the domain, and showed versatility and improvement extremely quickly. However, her skills were used more in housework than anything, and her combat abilities were limited by this. Despite this, she is still extremely powerful and a worthy adversary to all who dare to face her. Information Appearance Elsa has long, wavy, blond hair, and hazel eyes, along with a tanned complexion and a fit stature. She is decently tall for most women and weighs in at enough to make her look somewhat skinny while still looking attractive. When in her awakened state, her ears begin to point like those of a half-elf's, her locks shine, and she grows a tail. Furthermore, she grows a pair of somewhat small wings on her back, which are extremely sensitive. They are too weak to even let her hover. Due to her position and occupation, Rousseau is often seen in a stereotypical maid's uniform. Her hair is pulled back in a clean bun to avoid it distracting her from her tasks, along with having to wear comfortable yet nice-looking shoes. Theme Songs * Personality XXX Likes XXX Dislikes XXX Hobbies XXX Background XXX Abilities Normal State *Mistress of Chains - Elsa was seemingly blessed with the ability to create and manipulate chains, becoming a master combatant with them. Despite this skill being used on very rare occasions, it is still a very powerful aspect of her's, and her go-to option for self-defense and protection. *Dracoid - The daughter of a dragon and a human soul, Elsa was deemed a half-blooded dragon. In Italy, these were known as "Dracoids," giving her the nimble and beautiful appearance of a human with certain abilities of a dragon. **Draconic Flow - Her strongest ability is the skill to infuse items and people with Draconic Energy. This can be used to power up allies and increase the power of her chains, her most used weapon. **Decelerated Aging - Along with this, she was granted decelerated aging by Lugania, which has seemingly stopped her aging once she hit full maturity. **Magonethic State - Respectively, she was blessed at birth with an enhanced condition, a gift from Lugania to help her through survival. Awakened State *Magonethic Boost - A side effect of Elsa's awakened state is that the entirety of her physical attributes is buffed up from its normal state, giving her a larger edge on opponents. *Tail of Lugania - Upon entering this state, Rousseau grows a tail resembling that of Lugania's, downscaled to fit her stature, yet keeping its sleek white appearance with black scales. *Wings of Lugania - Moreso there as a decoration than anything, she also grows a small pair of wings to match her tail, which, if anything, are a nuisance more than a benefit. Combat XXX Paraphernalia *XXX Techniques *XXX Limitations *XXX Trivia *XXX Category:King Kuda Sheets Category:Character Sheets Category:Female Characters